Retrospectiva
by Srta. Hiatus Locos SouKagu
Summary: Dicen que el amor crea monstruos de tristeza, yo creo que eso son estupideces, si alguien termina contigo no es el fin del mundo.. eso debería comprender Tensa Zangetsu ..Continuacion de "te amo, te odio" Romance/humor/drama


**Todo los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**

 **Notas:** Dos días para san valentin y yo escribiendo esto.

Este seria la perspectiva de Sode del oneshot **"Te amo, te odio"** puede tener humor, a diferencia de su predecesora. Lean la nota final XD

 **Aclaraciones:**

Cursiva: flashblack

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

El capitulo esta contado desde la perspectiva de Sode.

* * *

 **Summary:** Las secuencias sigue pasado, una escena viste en diferentes ángulos, el amor está en el aire, el amor es realmente raro y realmente estúpido, eso mismo lo había comprobado esa tarde, cuando mi ex me choco su auto .

* * *

Con cariño para **Any-chan y tokha chan**

* * *

 **Retrospectiva.**

" _El amor es….._ _ **UNA MIERDA**_ _"_

Dicen que el amor crea monstruos de tristeza, yo creo que eso son estupideces, si alguien termina contigo no es el fin del mundo, cuando mi primer novio Senbonzakura Kuchiki termino conmigo, no me puse a llorar, mucho menos me puse triste por ello.

— _¡Deja de llorar! Por dios Sode, dame ese bote de helado— Hiyori intentaba por todos los medios quitarme mi helado, mas no se lo permití, era más alta que ella._

— _Peroooooo, él me dejoooo—chille, balbuceado con mi boca llena de helado._

— _Por dios Sode, no dijiste tú que no valía la pena llorar por un hombre y ¡QUE MIERDA ES ESTAS CANCIONES! — apago el estero, desde que termine con Kuchiki, me había encerrado a escuchar canciones cortas venas y con un bote de helado, sin olvidar que mi cabello era un asco y aun vestía mi pijama del día anterior._

— _¡Acaso su madre no te dijo nada!_

 _Yo negué con la cabeza._

— _Tuvo una emergencia en el trabajo, además, seria patético que ella se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido._

— _Ahora resulta que no quieres que se entere, pero si medio mundo ha visto tu estado de facebook—me acuso, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, Hiyori fue la primera en darse cuenta sobre mi ruptura._

 _La mayoría de la gente diría que solo era un fragmento de una canción, para mis amigas era el apocalipsis zombi, después de todo yo no acostumbra a escribir en mi muro, de hecho nunca lo hacía y repente escribía ""Entonces todo se derrumbo y el sol se apago, el invierno llego más rápido de lo previsto, el samurái se fue, dejado a su doncella sola y triste"", les hizo sospechar que algo andaba mal._

— _¿Qué voy hacer sin su amor?— chille más fuerte— él ..Él es el oxigeno de mi vida…_

 _¡Zaaz!_

 _Basto solo un microsegundo para que Hiyori me abofeteara ._

— _¡ERES SODE SHIRAYUKI!, la reina de las nieves, la chica que todos respeta, así que ¡NO LLORES CARAJO!_

— _Hiyori— me lance a llorar en su hombro, debía lucir patética, lo único que puedo decir que solo ocurrió en las primera 24 horas, luego regrese hacer la misma bruja sin corazón, pero más cruel que antes._

— _Vamos deja de llorar, no es el fin del mundo.— ella me sonrió._

— _Pero él.. Me termino._

— _Hay Sode…_

— _Ni siquiera pude hacerlo yo, eso es bastante humillante— volví a chillar, mientras mi amiga me miraba como si estuviera loca.— ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él? Debí sospechar que me lastimaría, desde niño siempre fue malvado y yo, tuve que caer contra las malditas feromonas._

— _Ya, de eso hablaremos luego, ahora por favor deja de llorar— ella saco un pañuelo de quien sabe dónde y comenzó a limpiar mi rostro— maldita Rangiku, le dije que viniera pronto, ¿Qué rayos estará haciendo?_

— _Ya estoy aquí querida Sode— Rangiku Matsumoto se asomó por la puerta, con una bolsa llena de helado, películas y chucherías, a su lado se encontraba mi ex cuñada, Rukia Kuchiki completamente avergonzada._

— _¡Le acabo de quitar el helado y ahora tu traes más!— acuso Hiyori.- ¿Acaso la quieres engordar?_

— _Las penas con pan son buenas— fue su excusa. —además, que importa subir un par de kilos, mientras coma helado, es un riesgo que debe correr._

— _Sode— Rukia me miro bastante triste— lo lamento tanto— ella hizo una reverencia al grado que se hinco en el piso._

— _Rukia no haga eso—Rukia era la hermana que siempre quise, era cuatro años más joven, pero desde siempre había sido una hermana para mí._

 _Yo no sabía qué hacer ni decir, Rangiku jalo a Hiyori y se unieron al abrazo, estaba desecha, pero sabía una cosa, que a partir de ahora e todo estaría bien._

El mundo no se acaba si alguien termina contigo, uno no muere después de un rompimiento, eso debería comprender Tensa Zangetsu.

.

.

.

Lo primero que pensé aquella semana tras mi rompimiento con Tensa, fue que la vida era una mierda, no porque amara a tensa y estuviera lastimada, triste o enojada, si no que el chico parecía literalmente morir de amor, lo cual era patético.

De eso ya había pasado dos semanas, en las cuales el pobre chico no dejaba de acosarme con sus llamadas a media noche o sus mensajes de amor, tuve que bloquearlo, no era sano escuchar sus mensajes de voz donde se ponía a llorar o juraba y perjuraba que me amaba, aquello fue bastante patético.

Me dolía la cabeza en solo pensar en Zangetsu.

Y ahora estoy aquí sentada, en una banca de la universidad , pensado si fue correcto haberle hecho caso a Rangiku, debo aclarar que todo este problema surgió a raíz de su magnífica idea, fue entonces que lo vi. Hisagi Shūhei se acerco a mí, mostrándome todos sus perfectos dientes blancos y su extraño tatuaje del 69.

—¡Hey Sode!— Grito Shūhei con una sonrisa socarrona — ¿quieres un aventón?— lo mire con cierta duda, yo que sabía Hisagi no tenía un auto, su único medio de transporte era una bicicleta (lo cual no estaba mal) pero aceptar su propuesta era ir detrás de él, aferrada a sus hombros, rogado a dios que ningún taxista nos atropellará, aquello no se oía tentador, estaba a punto de negarme cuando saco un juego de llaves.

—¿Tienes auto?— estaba sorprendida, no creía que su padre le hubiera soltado su camioneta negra.

—Claro que si preciosa, vamos, no te hagas del rogar— sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Yo simplemente sonreír.

—Que vanidoso eres Hisagi, pero bueno, ya que te veo muy servicial, te tomare la palabra.

El chico del tatuaje 69 me hizo una reverencia como si fuera un caballero, yo simplemente bufe, me guió hasta el estacionamiento de la universidad, mire en todas las direcciones buscado una camioneta 4x4 pero no la encontré en ningún lado.

Había cientos de autos, pero ninguno se asemejaba al de su padre que en una sola ocasión le prestó, de hecho solo veía un viejo suru que contrastaba con todos los autos de la universidad.

—Vamos Sode— me dijo acercándose al viejo suru, debía ser una broma, su bicicleta se veía mejor en comparación a esa chatara.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto, como si fuera un caballero, yo seguía sin creerme que esa cosas fuera su auto nuevo.

—¿Este es tu auto?— cuestione.

—Verdad que es hermoso— me abstuve de decirle que era horrible— lo compre yo solito—inflo su pecho, como si fuera un orgullo tener tal pedazo de chatarra.

—¿Así?

—Sí, tuve que ofertar varias veces, puedes creer que no era el único interesado en preciosura.

—Ya lo imagino, seguramente se lo peleaste a un basurero— dije con sarcasmo.

—Oye, tal vez no tenga buen aspecto, pero es muy seguro, lo importante es que sirve. — yo no estaba muy segura de aquello, no era por ofender pero esa cosas parecía a punto de caerse, dude en subirme a ese auto, pero si no lo hacía, seguramente tendría que irme a pie, un taxi desde la universidad a mi casa me saldría un ojo de la cara y no tenía mucho ánimo de viajar en camión o me arrinconaran en el metro. Así que a regañadientes acepte, no sin antes recordar la película de destino final dos, mierda, no debí ver esa estúpida película.

Algo que puedo asegurar del auto de Hisagi era que fácilmente podría ser un transformers, digo, el cinturón de seguridad se cayó y él tuvo que volver a pegarlo con kola loka*.

—Ya dime la verdad— le pedí — ¿está cosa realmente sirve?

—Obvio, ¿cómo crees que vine hoy?—el acaricio su auto con amor— en esta preciosura— beso el tablero del auto, aquello fue perturbador.

—Pero recuerdo que llegaste tarde.— indague más, mi vida dependía de ese delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte.

—Eh, si — comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, parecía meditar antes de hablar— pero fue por cosas sin importancias— cerré mis ojos y me persigné, esperaba que este auto no me parara a media carretera y un tráiler nos golpeara.

En los primeros minutos todo marcho bastante bien, Hisagi encendió el auto y en contra de mis propios miedos, el auto sí encendió, salimos del estacionamientos sin problemas, mis nervios por fin se estaba disipado, sin embargo a menos de tres cuadras un auto a toda velocidad nos golpeó.

Parpadeé varias veces, inhale y exhale, Hisagi me miraba con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo fue …—no espero a que terminara de hablar y salió del auto.

—¡Mierda! No, mi bebé – dejo salir un grito poco masculino, resople al ver aquella acción, sin embargo en cierta forma me dio gracia, Hisagi solía dramatizar al tal grado que hacia muecas muy graciosas. —¡Mi auto nuevo!—Esta vez no pude contener la risa, su auto se veía más viejo que el director Yamamoto.

Hisagi se dejó caer al piso, creo que debió estudiar para ser actor en vez de periodista, casi podía apostar que sería un actor de comedia muy bueno. Salí del auto para ver el panorama y que tan jodido era la suerte de mi amigo.

Debo decir que esa barra de kola loka no le servirá para pegar toda la defensa, porque si, gracias al golpe, la defensa de enfrente estaba completamente desprendida, sin olvidar que la parte izquierda donde golpeo el auto estaba abollado.

Creí que estaría más jodido, aunque debe ser que el golpe no fue tan fuerte debido a que Hisagi hizo un alto, antes de que chocaran.

—Woow, sí que ahora parece un transformers—deje escapar.

—No puedo creer que tenga tanta mala suerte — dijo con ojos llorosos—apenas estrene mi auto nuevo.

—No es por nada— le dije— pero ese auto se ve más viejo que nuevo.— quise aminorar su tristeza haciendo un hecho obvio, pero él me miro como si estuviera loca.

—¡ES NUEVO!— se limpió el rostro— ¡no sabes lo que es para un hombre tener su propio autor!

—¿Quieres la verdad o la mentira?

—Sode, para un hombre tener su propio auto es lo mejor que le puede pasar, comprarlo con todos sus ahorros, con esfuerzo y dedicación, no importa si es de medio uso, para un hombre de verdad un auto comprado es nuevo.

Acaso escucho lo que me acaba de decir, hombre tenía que ser.

—Vamos Hisagi, no pongas esa cara.

—Primero fue la friend zone— ignoro mis palabras y empezó con su drama— luego me roban mi bicicleta –golpeo el piso— y ahora mi auto nuevo queda destrozado.

Esa confesión me dio lastima, pobre Hisagi, no sabía que el batazo dado por Rangiku le doliera tanto.

—Hey, deja de chillar tonto, es solo la defensa, no es como si la kola loka no pudiera arregla, además— le sonreí—quien tuvo la culpa fue el otro auto, él tendrá que pagar por la defensa rota.

—Sode— un par de lágrimas resbalaron de su rostro.

—¡Hey! Vamos no llores, los hombres de pecho peludo no lloran.

—¡Es cierto!— reaccionó , parecía que por fin captaba que él no pagaría nada.

—Puede sacarle una fortuna y mandar a componer ese auto que parece chatarra.

—De verdad — me miro con ojos brilloso, ese chico me abrazo por la intensidad de saber aquello.

Nunca me ha gustado mucho las escena de afecto en público, me da cierta vergüenza, no me gusta ser el centro de atención, pero al ser una ocasión tan especial lo deje pasa .

Mientras dejaba que Shūhei me abrazara, visualice quien era el conductor del auto, quien hasta el momento no se había dignado en bajar, fue entonces que lo vi.

Era tensa Zangetsu.

Mierda, pude ver cómo me miraba con odio, escuche como encendía el autor y de repente el carro de Shūhei volvió a sonar.

Y aquello era solo el comienzo.

* * *

 **Kola Loka*** : un super pegamento que puede pegar todo.

* * *

 **Nota:** Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leerme, sobre todo si leíste la primera parte **" Te amo, te odio".**

Como dije antes, no sabia lo que deseaba escribir, si era drama corta venas, con desamor o humor, parodia , algo para reír, sinceramente me vi envuelta escribiendo dos tipos de sentimientos, desamor con comedia, así nació esta idea.

Ya sabe que cuando la inspiración llega, pues llega, aclaro una cosa, XD el siguiente capitulo o oneshot, sera referente al desenlace de esta historia, posiblemente lo vuelva a subir en una sola recopilar en forma de fic, pero por el momento lo subiré así, para que la historia pueda ser leeida sin necesidad de leer lo anterior.

 **Curiosidad 1** : xD sobre el auto viejo es en cierta forma es verdadero, mi cuñado tuvo un carro viejito, el cual se caia a pedazos, recuerdo que cuando fue a mostrárselo a mi hermana (en ese entonces eran novios) mi prima y yo nos quedamos de piedra al ver el dichoso carro, lo peor es que mi cuñado adoraba ese auto y lo trataba como a un hijo, siempre traia kola loca porque había parte de adentro que se caía , también llevaba un desarmado XD por si la cajuela se atoraba(que se abría si le metias el dedo) xD siempre nos burlabamos, sobre todo diciendo que al no tener cinturones terminaríamos como en destino final dos, mi hermana siempre nos regañaba, pero en el fondo sabia que ella igual pensaba lo mismo xD.

Pero habia un sentimiento que jamas desaparecía y eso era el miedo, X3 si , miedo a que nos dejara a medio camino o a media via del tren :'v aquello si son recuerdos, actualmente mi cuñado y mi hermana tiene su auto nuevo, pero enserio que aun teniendo su auto nuevo, mi cuñado gastaba el ese auto viejo XD y mi hermana lo regañaba, al final se deshizo de el, por mi pequeño sobrino, si para nosotros era mortal ese auto, para mi sobrino recién nacido era peor, teniendo encuenta que no tenia cinturon de seguridad y mucho menos clima.

En fin , muchas gracias por leerme ;D

 **con mucho cariño frany ;D**

 **Se recibe review ;D por si gustan dejar ;P**

12-02-17


End file.
